Dreams
by Allycat588
Summary: Rouge has being having wired dreams, but about what and what does it mean? Well you have to read and fing out! Pairing Rouge and ?. Your choice tell me your thoughts on my story! Thanks! Happy reading!
1. No nights sleep

Hello every one! Well so far I'd like to know what you all think of my little fiction so far. I'm a rookie at this so give my a little break but please be truthful on what you think! Thank you! And Happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution.  
  
Are thoughts These (~) are sounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dreams:  
  
Chapter one: No sweet Dreams  
  
As I walked down the dark path way I felt my heart beat faster and faster. Sweat began to drench my back. Then some thing ran in front of her. "Hello?" the girl said. "Is any one there?" There was no reply. Starting to feel as if there was some one or some thing breathing on her neck. She turned around... "Leave me alone!" She started to run fast as she could, but it felt like she wasn't going anywhere. Then out of nowhere a huge figure appeared. She saw eyes of pure glowing white. It flew at her.. "AAAAHHHHH", Rouge screamed as she woke up. Kitty her roommate ran over to her. "Rouge, are you like ok?" Rouge looked at Kitty nodding her head showing she was fine. ~Knock, knock~ at the door. A voice came from the other side of the door. "are you guys ok in there? Kitty? Rouge?" the voice belonged to Jean Gray one of the other students living at the institution. Cracking the door opens jean looked in and behind her others were trying to sneak a peak. "Rouge, did you had another night mare?" jean asked. Rouge looked at her and said, "Ah don't know what's wrong with me. Why do I keep having these crazy dreams?" Rouge was shaking her head looking so confused and scared. "Why?" no one had an answer. ~Silence~ Lean nodded and walked out. Rouge thought. Yet, she couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning in her bed. The rest on the night Rouge sat there in her bed thinking and wondering what's wrong with me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Rouge walked into Professor Xavier's office. The Professor looked up from his work and greeted Rouge. She sat down in one of his chairs. "Rouge, I'd like to look and see what is this dream you keep having. May I take a look?" She glanced at the floor, then looked up to him and nodded yes. "Very well than. I want you to relax Rouge." the professor put his hands up beside her head close enough to scan her mind, yet not to make contact with her skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside Rouge mind:  
  
Walked down the dark path.  
  
Heart beat faster and faster..  
  
Darkness nothing to see.  
  
A dark figure.  
  
Coming at her.  
  
Glowing white eyes.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xavier opened his eyes. He saw Rouge staring at him. You could tell she hasn't been asleep in some while. He gazed upon Rouge and Said to her. "You're mind is clouded and very dark you may be have a memory from your subconscious come back to you from your dreams, but why?" She asked, "But that's what ah don't get. What's making me have these dreams or what evea?" Xavier rolled back to his desk and replied; "We'll look into it more after you come back from school, ok" She nodded and walked out of his office. Well I bet this is going to be on hell of a day. Rouge walk out to Scott's car and left with every one else. After that the professor Hazier cal Logan to his office. "Wolverine I want you to do a favor for me go to Mississippi and talk to Rouge old guardian".  
  
"O right, Professor. What's going on?" wolverine asked.  
  
"I don't know. But some thing I can feel it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well. What do you guys think of it? Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas of it! Thanks! If I hopefully get some review I'll keep on writing! So Please do! Bye for now! 


	2. Wrong trun of events

Hello Well it looks like there's no love up in here! (Lol) that's ok. So far so good! Well thanks to those who did review my story!  
  
AlannaErin: Thanks for the compliment! And thanks for the tips too!  
  
MAd RoGuE: I'm glad you're interested. Sorry for the miss spelling!  
  
Lyranfan: Well I hope you like this chapter too! And there's more to come!  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks! I've been thinking of some pairings, tell me who do you think. They should be! Okay then...  
  
Well thanks enough of that so let's go on with the FIC!  
  
Dreams  
  
Wrong turn of events ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
So where far south  
  
Wolverine drove into the drive of an old and creepy house. It wasn't scary but he just didn't like the scent in the air. "Hrmm... Don't like it." Logan said. He went up to the door and rang the bell no one answered, but he knew some one was there. He smelt it. Then he knocks and looked inside the window. He saw old photos and odds 'n' ends.  
  
The lock clicked and a blind elderly women answered. "Oh, I knew you come sooner or later..." The women answered. She motioned him inside the old room. Then Wolverine saw that the pictures were of Rogue and the lady.  
  
"So you know what going on huh? So tell me what's going on with Rogue? I mean it tell me! You were Rogue caretaker before we came, Irene! You were working with mystic so why is Rogue acting this way!" Logan monotones in a low voice.  
  
"Well I don't know actually I haven't her in the longest time..." she sighed, then continued. "I saw that a Rogue was screaming in horror. I felt her fear and all I could see were white glowing eyes." Irene told him. She didn't know what else to say.  
  
After a while Logan left the house and was on his way back to the institute. "Argh! Nothing..." he said in frustration. Looking down the road wondering what will happen next Wolverine drove on.  
  
Picking up the phone Irene dialed a number and talked in to the phone. "It has started." She whispered. The other voice on the phone told her good job. She hung up the phone then sat down on a chair a said. "Rogue... Be safe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think of it? I know it's really short, but I had to split up the serious from the funny chapter. SO... I hoped you all enjoyed it! Till next chapter! Buh-bye! 


	3. Awaken not

Hey you guys! Did you miss me? Lol! Well Sorry bout the huge wait! So here is my next chapter but first reviews! Lol not many but oh well!  
~*~*~*~*~ Reviews:  
  
Anzu's DragonGurl: Hey alright! Thanks for the review on my Fic so far! Listen make up your mind I can't pick one! Lol told you I am open to any thing! All right? Awesome!  
  
Metal Dragon1: Aww... Scared well you should be! Lol! Just kidding! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
DemonRogue13: Whelp, me and you both I have no clue whom to pair who with who! Lol!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Declaimer: Okay well then since that is over with I'd like to tell you all that I Don't own any thing So STOP TRYING TO ASK ME?!!?! Lol j/k  
  
Finally now we can start the story! Good! So EVERYONE HAPPY READING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dreams  
  
Chapter 3: Awaken not  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean While back at Bayville high...  
  
Rogue sat at her desk looking out the window of her English class thinking of all of the things that has happened to her in the last few months. Apocalypse, Mystique, and so much more has happened. Argh! Why? Why is it always mah life to go wrong? She thought to her self.  
  
*RING*  
  
"And Class don't forget to do your reports! There due on Monday." Mr. Decker yelled to the class. The classroom was empty but Rogue still sat at her desk. "Rogue? Dear the class day is over. Rogue are you okay?" He asked her concerned for his best pupil.  
  
Rogue snapped out of her daze and saw that Mr. Decker was staring at her with a worried face. "Oh... Ah am so sorry bout that Mr. D. I haven't been havin' a good week." She told him. He knew all about her powers and others. Mr. Decker helps Xavier with his program. Too bad there wasn't man human like him. Rogue bonded with him very quickly. They both love to read novel and poetry. He was a little of a friend more than a teacher was. He looked at her and wondered what was wrong but he didn't say any thing to her.  
  
"Alright Rogue. Remember I'll always be here for you. Okay?" She nodded. " So go on and have a safe weekend. And watch out for Kurt I think he's having a little bit of a relation ship problem with Amanda." Mr. D told her. She nodded and went to walk out.  
  
Before she left the classroom she turned around to him in the doorway of the classroom. "Mr. D?"  
  
"Yes, Rogue?"  
  
"Thanks" Then she left.  
  
Mr. Decker smiled to him self and went back to his deck and went back to his grading.  
  
After a few minutes she saw that the group had already left. "Just great...." She muttered. Rogue looked around it seamed to be nice enough to walk to the institute. Rogue made her way down the street muttering to her self about how Scott and the other left with out her. It was a very nice and clam day yet the wind blew a little more than one would like. She managed to walk 4 blocks away till she heard some thing. "Who's there?" She yelled. She dropped one of her books. She spun around looking to see if any one followed her.  
  
"Aww... Cheri, Done now hurt my feelin's." A voice called out of a tree. A man jumped down and stood in front of her. His eyes were red and black. She looked over and sighed. He bent down and picked up her book. And looked at her grinning ever so slightly. "But you know you like Remy to escort to home..." Remy told her in a sly grin. She put her back to him. She didn't want him to see she was blushing.  
  
"Just great ah go me a swamp rat fallowin' me..." Rogue sighed to her self. "Okay, Swamp rat what do ya want?" She turned back to him to see that her face was right in front of his chest. She turned again and stepped away a little bit. "What evea Swamp Rat just don't try any thing funny." Rogue warned him.  
  
"Now Cheri you know Remy is non but a gentle man. Shall we continue?" He smoothed slyly next to her. They began to walk down the road together. After a while of silence Remy asked her a question. "Cheri?"  
  
"What swamp rat?" Rogue said.  
  
"Why is Cheri havin' such a hard time restin'" Remy questioned her.  
  
"What?! What are you doin" Watchin' me in mah sleep?!" She yelled.  
  
Remy just sat there stunned by Rogue loud reply to his question. "My, my girly sounds like she really does need her rest. Why don't Remy come on over and give you a nice back rub to clam you down and have a nice rest? No?" He asked her. Rogue didn't say any thing but out of no where an echo went through the woods of the town.  
  
* SMACK *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear some thing?" kitty asked she was in the lounge at the  
mansion.  
  
"Nope..." Jean told her.  
  
"Oh okay..." Kitty looked around and saw that rogue wasn't the. Hmm...  
Wonder where rogue is?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the road.  
  
Remy sat in the middle of the road with a huge red mark on his  
face. "Ouch, it seams that Cheri is indeed very up set..." Remy muttered  
to himself.  
  
"Ah warned ya swamp rat..." Rogue said to him. Now if you don't mind ah  
am headin' home now."  
  
As she walked away she laughed at her self for slapping Remy but she  
thought she might of hit him a little too hard... Oh well she thought he  
deserved it. Awhile away a person sat in a black car with a cell  
phone. All he said was "we got her..." After that the car drove off.  
Remy spotted the car. "Hmm... Remy doesn't like this non-. Non at all..."  
  
End Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you guys think for this chapter? Do you guys like it?  
Huh? I hope so. So sorry that it isn't as long as I planned but oh  
well. I hope you enjoyed it so far! No real pairings. So please give  
me your ideas on it! Okay? Okay then till my next chapter!  
And Please review for me! 


	4. Autors note

**Autors note!**

Okay here's the deal I'm writing all at once rgiht now and in this next chapter I need all of your guys opinion! Who should be with rogue! And give my some idea on this fic so far! I have a lot goin for this fic, but I need rogue's dude! So hurry up and pick! I'm leaning toward a romy... It can change! But help! I have so many ideas! Buti want to give you guys what you want! So please tell me! Please! Thanks! Till my next chapter!

Hugs,

Allycat588


End file.
